Katarina's Best Friend (A Divergent Story)
by MissLittleMiss
Summary: Katarina Eaton is the eldest daughter of our favorite divergent couple, and she's on a mission. She's trying to get her best friend into Dauntless without having him Killed, Cut, or slaughtered by her father all together. Along the way she'll find Friendship, romance, and of course violence. (I suck at summaries, the story's better)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! Chapter 1 of my first story so please Enjoy! Like please please Enjoy and Review, FYI - Check out this website, it has random Divergent stories, and to what Tobias's and Tris's children look like. As well as Katarina's best friend. ~~ ~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There is one thought in my mind when i wake up, its a completely and utterly normal thought for the type of day it is. Choosing day. It strikes me odd that I'm so worried about this day, seeming its not even mine. My legs whip out from under me as i start the normal days struggle, getting 'fancy'd up' as my younger sister Beatrice would say.

Though its particularly not normal for me to even look at a dress, let-a-lone wear one, i find myself digging threw my closet in a search for my familiar skin tight, black dress that my dad says is way too mature for 15. And...heels? Should I even dare? I stare at the pumps in disgust, i would much rather wear my black combat boots, like i always do. Since i figured that i would constantly be yelling at myself for wearing the heels for the rest of the day, i just place them back in my closet and drag out my combat boots, carefully strapping them on. On this day last year, i could have cared less about the stupid choosing ceremony. Me and my dad both agree that its an uncessary waste of time, i almost feel bad for 16 year olds, thank god I'm not one of them. No, because I'm fifteen, the oldest daughter in my family. My names also Katarina, Katarina Eaton. Beatrice, formally named after my mom, is 14, a year younger than me. Lastly is of course my youngest sister Mia, she's 6. I stifle as laugh as i glance at the mirror that hangs above my bed, my hair is a bloody awful mess. And here i thought i would look pretty - or sexy maybe - because of the dress, go figure. "Whats up with all the laughter in there?" Beatrice questiones threw the door, i could imagine her pulled back lips, curving into a smirk of confusion. "It was just a chuckle" i reply flatly, grabbing my hairbrush off the dresser. I don't hear an answer, its not like i was expecting one though, my sister knows better. I try severel times to put my hair in a bun, and fail misrebly. But somehow i mange to pin it into a cute little messy bun atop my head. Now that I'm ready for the damned choosing day, I'll tell you why I'm going in the first place. Its my best friend Carders' choosing day, he's from Erudite. I know, it sounds strange. A girl from Dauntless and a boy from Erudite being friends, but hey, its not like i expected it to happen. But anyways, the reason we know each other is from school is because on the first day of kindergarten, he came up to me, deciding to help me with a math problem. It was actually kind of funny, he was trying to act all 'Erudite' about it, and i pulled a knife on him. Stuck it to his throat becuase i had no idea who the hell he was to begin with, but i decided to be nice about it and put the knife away afterwards.

We've been friends in school ever since, laughing and talking whenever we got the chance. There were also a few rare times when we were allowed to stay after school to do homework, and then when we were finished i made him push me on the swing outside. That started and ended with 7th grade by the way. After i had finished my hair, i staggered out the door and into the living room, furrowing my eyebrows at my parents kissing...on the couch..."Ahem..." i cleared my throat and stood awkwardly, shoving a strand of hair behind my ear. "Oops" my mother chuckled absentmindedly. My mother was most known as Tris around Dauntless, her former name being Beatrice. While my dad is known as four and only four, but his real name is Tobias. My mother stood up to have a look at me, but being cut off from saying anything when Beatrice retorted "have fun playing princess for the day" damn, she really was a bitch sometimes. I glared for half a second before turning back to my mom. "Be safe at the Ceremony," i rolled my eyes, why did all moms have to worry about your safety. "Its alright mom, i can kill somebody with their own finger if i need to!" i don't know why I'm excited about that... "I guess we have your father to thank for that" she mumbled, traillig off into thinking about something else entirely. "Hey if she goes out in a dress like that, she better know how to kill somebody with their own finger!" he responded, almost gruffly. It made me chuckle slightly and pull away from my parent's grasp. "Please, she'll be fine. She's almost as good as me with fighting" Bea wore a smug smile, a smile I'd like someone to pound with a mallet. "Yeah, just wait for it. One day I'm gonna kick your ass and we'll find out who's stronger" i challanged.

"Just go follow the 16 year olds alread, I'm sure your night in shining armor is waiting for you at the ceremony" Beatrice huffed, turning away and rolling her eyes. "Night in shining armor?" my dad raised an eyebrow, while staring me down, expecting an answer. "Well I'm going to get going, why don't you continue this little glare down with Beatrice, Dad" then i left, without a second thought in mind.

It was seemingly hard to fit into the crowd of Dauntless borns, The only part of me that didn't look off was my age, I looked sixteen. The only Dauntless born i know in this year is Brian, but thats because his dad and my dad are friends. But i sometimes hear dad grumbling about uncle Uriah, so as far as friends go... Back to topic. Once i spotted him on the train, i rushed to catch up with him, looking very out of place with my skin tight dress. Everyone else was just wearing shirts and pants and jackets, but at least i wasn't getting stared at.

"What are you doing here?" he asked when he saw me, looking me up and down for a spilt second before adding "In that". I didn't want to break out into a rant about the whole choosing ceremony, so i just told him i was here for a friend. A friend from Erudite. "Erudite?" he asked flatly "why would you be friends with somebody from there?" I shrugged, "i don't know, it kind of just...Happened". "Well you get back to me when you figure out your whole situation...Get ready to jump" i pulled my gaze away from his, looking out the train cart door. "But...This dress...Jumping...Ugh" i groaned, i had totally forgotten we had to jump out, and thats almost impossible to do in this dress without flashing someone. Well, almost impossible.

"Your the one who wore the dress" Brian pointed out, diving head first out of the train. I rolled my eyes and jumped off after him, landing perfectly on my feet, surprisingly. The exception to landing on your feet, you have to start running immediately. I caught up with Brian after my little running spree, telling him i was going off to find Carder. He just rolled his eyes and waved me off, typical boys.

Thank god that Erudite was right next to the dauntless line, so i could slip in and out of the crowd while searching for my best friend. I finally found him, talking to his sister Carly, she didn't like me very much. I couldn't call out his name, or everyone would turn to look at me, and that would be awkward. Instead i just walked up and joined their conversation absentmindedly. "The aptitude tests tell you what your supposed to do" Carly had started saying, too soon i had to point out to her that they told you nothing. "Kat's right...Wait Kat?" Carder turned towards me, his inviting brown eyes too inivting, as if he was smiling in his mind.

"What?" i asked, raising an eyebrow curiously. Did he really think I'd miss his choosing ceremony? He said he was coming to dauntless anyways so why would i miss that. "I didn't think you were actually going to come, but you did" he grinned cheekily, hooking an arm around my shoulders. "Why would i miss this?" i asked him, rolling my eyes.

We talked for a while after that, Carly had gone to find somebody else to talk too. Too soon, the lines were being called into the choosing building. I waved to him before stalking back off to the dauntless borns, not trying one bit to hide my poutingness. Is that a word? "Have fun with that Erudite boytoy of yours?" a familiar cocky voice asked from behind me, i rolled my eyes. "Your just jealous Bru, I'm your only friend" i chuckled softly, taking a seat. "Thats one way to put it" he whispered low, probably thinking i couldn't hear him. I smacked his arm.

"This day..." Yaddah Yaddah Yaddah. Nobody wants to hear about it, yet we're hearing about it anyway. Out of every Faction, Erudite is the only one that ticks me off this much. They talk with they're tight voices, pintched up vocal chords. Carders the only one who doesn't talk like that, thats why he's my friend. Then, my grandfather takes the stage. I dread even calling him a part of the family, for what he did to my dad, he deserves to rot in hell.

Soon after most names are called, i hear the name i've been waiting for. "Carder Lukenson" i could imagine his eyes trailing upwards, his steady breaths as he staggers down towards the five bowls. I await patiently as the knife cuts his skin, and as his hand hesitates before moving over the coals. He chose dauntless. He chose me. I knew it.

A lightweight smile welcomes on his face as he notices me, my smile. His breath returns to normal, he walks over to my side and smiles widely at me. "Didn't know you had it in you" i tease, nudging his shoulder playfully. He just rolls his eyes, but nonetheless keeps his smile. "So we just wait till everyone else chooses?" he asks after a moment, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. I nod, flastly i might add, its weird i'm this excited to get back to the dauntless compound.

After the last initiate joins us, the Dauntless start running, running towards the train tracks. Carder can keep up easily, unlike some of the transfers. Then, the train comes into view. "We..have to jump?" he widens his eyes, excitment pooling in them, i don't know why i expected fear for some reason, he's a natural dauntless. "Yup...I can hold your hand if you want" i tease, but he grabs my hand anyways. "Well alright then" i smirk, letting my feet catch air as i jump.

On the train, my mind takes another course, thinking about all the transfers. We had already lost two to the train, how many more were going to go? Would Carder be one of the ones that didn't make it? I probably wouldn't let that happen, my dads dauntless leader after all. "We're going to have to jump off again, you know that right?" he shook his head at me, standing up slowly, pulling me with him since i was still holding his hand. Three seconds later, i find flat ground, gravel. It scraps my legs, burns them, but Carder seems unphased.

"Wonder what my parents will think of this years initiates" i say, mostly to myself. I feel Carder shrug threw his fingertips, it makes me jolt for a moment, then relax. "Welcome, initiates! Before i break into saying anything I'll regret, who wants to enter dauntless first...Or Are you a pansycake" Common Uriah, he's the only one who would ever say Pansycake, other then maybe Brian. Carder raises his hand, the Erudite way for saying 'me'.

Uncle Uriah studies him for a moment, then me, then our intertwined hands. "Who's the boytoy Kat?" he asks suddenly, stepping out of the way as me and Carder walk up to the edge. "Why does everyone keep calling him that?" i ask, widening my eyes and exhaling air i didn't know i was holding. As i stand next to Carder, he raises an eyebrow. "What?" i ask him "i need to get down there either way". He shrugs and tells me "on three".

"one" My dad 'will not' kill Carder "Two" He 'will' fit in "Three" Everything will be fine


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry its short, I'm really tired. Plus its my birthday...Happy birthday to me!

Chapter 2

We land on the net shortly after jumping, so close that i can actually hear Carder's heart beat, its fast but its not like i expected anything other then that. I squeeze my eyes shut, i can tell that I couldn't get more out of place. 15 year old dauntless born wearing a skin tight black dress, while laying atop of an erudite transfer who's her best friend. Yay me. Someone's clears they're throat, someone's stifles a giggle, and someone frowns. I know exactly who these people are and why it happens. My dad cleared his throat, obviously annoyed by the scene in front of him. Beatrice laughed, probably thinking something highly un child - -like. And my mom frowned, clearly disappointed in both figures.

I chuckle slightly before rolling off Carder and off the net, landing on my feet. I pull Carder out next, feeling my dad scowling behind me. Since i did seem very Touchy-Touchy with Carder, my dad was probably planning on drop kicking him into next year. "Carder" My best friend tells my father, smiling brightly from beside me. "First Jumper: Carder!" My dad yells, smiling sarcastically and shoving him towards Zeke and Shauna.

I sigh softly, my dad hates him. "I'll be back" i tell Carder, rolling my eyes as his widen. "I need to change, This dress will be the death of me" I begin to blush as Carder looks me up and down, "I don't know Kat, the dress actually looks...Good on you" he lets out a shaky breath. I blush a bit more, i assume, before shuffling off. Wait - was he flirting? I figured i would never know, since i was most probably not going to ask him. Why would he flirt anyways, he's just my friend, Right?

I silence my thoughts, beginning to focus on the pitter patter of my boots as i walk. Its quite a calming sound when you get used to it. But it doesn't last long, Brian comes running after me. I grimace and mumble "Pervert", he seemed offended when i turned around and i began to think he had better hearing then i gave him credit for. "What did i do" he frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. I sigh and say "Nothing, just thinking...Things" i wrinkle up my nose before looking back up to his serious face, damn, he never has a serious face. "Oh yeah, i ran all the way down here just to see you change Kat" he sounded amused, but didn't look it. He was being sarcastic, but a rude sarcastic. I frowned and lifted an eyebrow "whats up?" he rolled his eyes for no reason.

"A fight broke out and Carder's in it" he told me, smirking as my face contorted to the words i was hearing. Did this mean someone tried to beat up my best friend? Oh hell to the no.

My eyes narrowed and i backed away into my family's apartment. I shuffled threw my closet and found my 'ill kick your ass' Jacket and a random black and red shirt, plus some jeans. I walked out of the home 3 minutes later, with an attitude that screamed 'run away and nobody gets hurt'. Most people in dauntless knew this attitude when they saw it, so when they did notice it, they stayed clear of me. But these were the new initiates, they knew nothing of me. Except that I'm the most awkward girl that ever lived.

I walked into the pit, seeing my dad glowering from the front of the fight, he obviously didn't like what he was seeing. Everyone else was crowded around the fight, behind my dads angry figure. I widened my eyes again and pushed myself to the front, amazed at what i saw. My son of a best friend, transfer from Erudite, had just beat up a dauntless born. That still doesn't explain why my dad was upset though, did he want Carder to get hurt? If he did, then that's messed up and he needs a mental institution on the phone ASAP.

The fight seems to be done when Carder stands up, a knowing 'back the hell off' look on his face. I grin at him. He probably doesn't understand why exactly I'm bouncing on my feet and pulling him towards the edge of the pitt, away from all his raging girl fans who are probably just dying to get his face on a poster in they're bed room. "What?" he asks, like it wasn't completely obvious. "For an Erudite, your an idiot dude..." I frown for a moment before bursting with excitement again, "You beat up a fucking dauntless born! How are you not glowing with pride?" He rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I'm not glowing with pride because..." he stopped like he didn't have a good enough answer, then smiled widely at me. "Never mind, I think I'll glow with pride now" i rolled my eyes playfully, punching him in the arm. "Never announce when your going to be prideful, When you do that it won't piss as much people off" I state matter-o-fact, twisting my hair around my finger like a girl would do to act cute. For me its just a habit.

"And you...Want to piss people off here?" he furrows his eyebrows, I look at him sympathetically, hooking an arm around his shoulder. "Young initiate, i have so much to teach you".

~~I'm just a little PageBreaker - have a nice day~~

I joined the initiates for they're first day of training the next day, making sure to get up early along with the rest of my sisters. Beatrice wanted to wake up the transfers, but wasn't going alone on mom's call. And thank god mom did tell me and Mia to go, Beatrice probably would have scared the crap out of everyone, which would have lead to at least one person dead. Scary right? Yeah, my younger sister really was scary. She takes after dad now that i think about it.

As we walked, Mia began chattering about something, i really wasn't paying attention. Bea seemed to be though because she was nodding at Mia, quite fastly if i might add. If i hadn't known my littlest sister that well i would've said they were planning something, but then again, they very well could be.

My heart stops when we walk into the dorm, my eyes falling on one person. I memorize the way his chest falls and rises in perfect order, too perfect for my taste, and a devious smile creeps onto my face ( hey that rhymed!). He's seems to be the only one who doesn't have blood shut, teary eyes so i don't feel bad for what I'm doing next. Beatrice catches my gaze and hands me a bucket, a bucket i fill with ice cold water and then slowly tip toe over to Carder. I frown mockingly, mumbling "so sorry dear friend".

He shoots up, attempting to punch whoever dropped the water on him in the face, but missing by an inch. I can't seem to help it when he looks at me, his normal eyes now wide, i double over in laughter. Clutching my stomach tightly, i really don't manage to care that I'm being stared at, its just too funny. He hisses, narrowing his eyes.

"I-I'm...Sorry" i shake threw laughter, placing a hand on his shoulder when i calm down enough to sit up. He doesn't seem pleased but when i smile at him, all trace of disappointment disappears into thin air, not that the air is thin in anyway. "Your fine" he tells me, standing up to get dressed, making some kind of shooing motion. "What?" i ask "don't want me to see you get dressed" i would've teased him further, but by the crimson blush in his cheeks, i knew better not to. I raise my hands up and turn around, finding that both of my little sisters have set up...what are they called? Oh well, they have set up alarm devices next to almost every initiates ear. They both grin at me, Mia jumping up and down, Beatrice smirking murderously.

"Feel like pressing a red button Kat?" Bea asks, shoving the remote into my hand at full force. I almost coil back at the cold texture, but manage to bring my thumb down on the button, then placing my hands over my ears.


	3. Chapter 3

Please Review for the love of pie!

Chapter 3

When waking people up with alarm clocks, remember 3 things.

-Its a terrible idea -it can and will get you in trouble -run away afterwards

Not seconds after the alarm went off, everyone was screaming, including me and my younger sisters. I was screaming because it was loud. Bea was screaming because she was trying to blame it on me. And Mia was screaming because everyone else was screaming. I wanted to tell my father that it was all Beatrice's idea, that i honestly had nothing to do with it. But i didn't get a chance to because all three of us were being dragged off too our impending doom, our mother being left take care of the chaos that was taking place in the transfers dorm room. Oops.

"Dad, i swear! It was all Katarina, i had nothing to do with it!" Beatrice said in a hurry, wide eyes like she was shocked with the whole thing from the beginning. Stupid psychotic liar. "No...Dad it was her! I'm just the one who dumped water on Carder!" i defended myself, like in a court room with a bunch of candor's who are watching you with sly eyes, picking out any lie you tell. My dad scowled at the name of my Erudite friend, it seemed as if i wasn't winning this argument. "Your mother sent you along with Beatrice and Mia so this wouldn't happen" he snapped, like he was disappointed, in me! The person who's innocent in all this!

"B-but" i shuddered at the gaze he gave me when i tried to protest, my sister was smirking in her seat, i glared at her out of the corner of my eye. Her smirk grew. "No arguing. You will stay out of the transfers dorm unless an adult besides Uriah is in there with you, and your doing your sisters' chorus for the next week" I frowned at my father, that wasn't a punishment i was okay with, but nonetheless i nodded. He nodded his head back to me, then focused his attention towards Beatrice.

"Although Katarina was supposed to watch you, it was still your doing of action. Beatrice you will spilt the chorus with your sister, and apologize to the transfers for your wrong doing" I smiled smugly at my sister, who was frowning, biting her lip, but nodding. "Yes Four" she murmured under her breath when dad started praising Mia for doing the right thing.

"Alright, your free to go...Except you Beatrice!" my dad told us, summoning for Bea with his finger. She frowned and walked back into the office, whilst I was standing with my ear pressed against the door, listening to the conversation. "No matter how wrong it was, that prank was one of the best ones ever pulled on the transfers!" I heard my father laugh, and then a hand slapping against another hand, a high five. "You don't think it was too much?" she responded back, curiously. I clenched my teeth, she gets told that the prank was great? What the hell, dad?

I spun away and took off down the hallway, my hands clenched into fists. I needed to punch something, i just did. Whether it was a punching bag or someone's nose.

"Katarina Evelyn! Slow your ass down!" the use of my middle name stunned me to the point of me stopping mid rage, and turning around. Zeke? What was my uncle doing here, supposedly he went on a trip to see the Amity and wasn't supposed to be back till next week. I furrowed my eyebrows and walked over to where he stood, "hey, what are you doing here?" i asked him. "Oh you know, looking for my nephew. Do you know where he is?" Brian? Did i know where Brian was, oh yes, training.

I nodded dimly and mumbled "training" before carrying on towards the additional third training room.

When i got there, i honestly didn't know what to think. Carder and some candor slut practicing for throwing knives, while she was practically throwing herself at him. Even though my heart broke a little, i put on a straight face and walked inside, raising an natural eyebrow at the two. "Oh...Hey girl who blew my ear drums out" the candor girl said, her smile saying she forgave me, but her eyes playing a dangerous game. A game where Carder was the prize, and i assure you , i was going to win.

"That's Kat" My best friend told her, I finished that sentence for him. "Katarina Eaton...You know...Daughter of your instructor" I smiled a bitchy smile, hoping she got the hint that i could and would beat her up if she thought she owned Carder. "Alexia" the girl said sweetly, it was honestly like she swallowed sugar or something to make that word come up. I rolled my eyes, telling them that I'd like to join them in knife throwing. Carder happily smiled and nodded, while Alexia widened her eyes. "No way, that'd be unfair! Your dad probably taught you how to throw knives when you were four!" I shrugged and smiled venomously at her, her grey eyes widened even more. "Four and a half actually, I can see why you didn't choose Erudite" I told her.

Her hand shook a bit as she crossed them in front of her, i so had her beat at this game, and she didn't even know it. "Its not like anyone except your dad or your family would know that" she defended, smirking. Ah, how badly i wanted to punch this son of a- "I knew that" Carder said suddenly, looking like he was staring off into the sunset for a moment, then coming back down to earth. "In fact, I've known her since kinder-garden" His lips turned up in a smile at me, i returned it with a slight lopsided grin.

"Carder?" Someone screamed from a distance, well just the front door of the training room actually. "Hey! Bella!" he shouted back, almost as happy as he was when he saw me for the first time in kinder-garden. Was i going to have to fight this bitch too?

They both hugged and walked over to me, she was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet so she was pretty happy about something. "Oh! Hi, I'm Bella, Carder's cousin. You must be Katarina" she told me, smiling brightly and going to hug me, i let her because i just realized she couldn't steal my Carder because she's related to him! Whoa, my carder? Where did that come from. "Wait..." i mumbled "how do you know me?" she laughed at this, like it was the funniest thing in the world. "I make it a mission to know all of Carder's little friends, I'm kind of his stalker like that" I laughed at this, not because it was funny, just because it felt good to.

"I'm an Amity transfer" she adds quickly, i give Carder a sideways glance, cousin in the amity? Weird. "This is Ava, Abnegation transfer" I look behind Carder cousin, finding a fairly short girl, dressed in black clothes with a abnegation tattoo on her shoulder. I smile, my mom has the same tattoo. "Hi, to both of you" i say "I was a dauntless born, but I'm fifteen so..." she nods at me, i attempt a nod back but end up with some kind of weird head dip. Strange.

After the little exchange, Alexia suggests that we all go get something to eat, everyone agrees but me, i don't say anything. I'm already to pissed at the chick for trying to seduce my best friend, now you want me too agree with her? Ah hell to the no. Brian is there with uncle Zeke and his dad Uriah, I guess this means that Zeke did find Brian. "Oh hey Katarina and friends" Brian's lips quirk up in a lopsided grin, i chuckle in response. He's such an idiot like his dad, but his mom is normal, go figure.

"Hey Brian" i laugh, shoving his slightly to i can sit next to him. Carder sits on my left, so i can keep an eye on him and that bitch witch - wow, I'm turning into my sister. Speak of the devil, she comes nearly skipping with joy, smirking when she catches my gaze. She knows she can get away with everything, so she's rubbing it in my face. Well you know what Beatrice? Game on!


	4. Sorry

A/N: Sorry guys! I'm killing the story for now, my muse to write about Divergent has left me...Sadly. But this isn't forever, just till my muse returns! GOODBYE AND GOODNIGHT!


End file.
